1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, as mobile terminals are being reduced in size and simplified, the size, number, and area of an input device of mobile terminals tend to be reduced. Thus, an input device configured to be separated from a mobile terminal is used to input information to the mobile terminal.
As such a separate input device, a wireless keypad may be applied. The wireless keypad includes a wireless communication module for communicating with the mobile terminal wirelessly, a battery for supplying required power to the wireless communication module, and the like. The wireless keypad is a supplementary input device of the mobile terminal, so various attempts are being made to minimize the size and thickness of the wireless keypad.